mochafictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochadian 4
Mochadian: "The language the Galaxy speaks... well, at least Mochadia...". Mocha City has a special dialect, due to all of the Fluffian influence. Alphabet * The ae digraph is pronounced /ai/, and the oe digraph is pronounced /oi/ * The digraph ss is pronounced /ts/, and similarly, the digraph zz is pronounced /dz/ * Two consecutive identical vowels are pronounced with a glottal stop between them * Vowels that have a circumflex and come before a t change the t to a glottal stop * Bh->β, Dh->ð, Fh->p̪, Gh->ɣ, Kh->x, Lh->l̥, Ph->ɸ, Qh->xʷ, Rh->r̥, Sh->ʃ, Th->θ, Vh->b̪, Xh->xs, Zh->ʒ * Ng->ŋ, Gn->ɲ Particles *êt - and *ne - not *si - if *qar - because *o - or *ad - to *ab - from *In - in/into *ex - out of *usqe - until *-qe works like esperanto cxu, but suffixes the verb, which moves to the beginning of the sentence. *ût - like esperanto ke *mje - yes *nje - no *I - used to create the genitive when a genitive is not possible or not desired. (e.g. "konjugatio i esse") *bae - by *aeei! - Works like aloha and ciao *qovol? - Used like "How are you?", but probably closer to "What's happening?" (Some speakers actually pronounce this as /ɡ͡bol/ for whatever reason) *Waloerât! - Don't ever say this, but if someone says this to you, you run. Quickly. Correlative shit Numbers Personally, I would rather have 1 be un and 2 be du, but with this system all the numbers are three letters long #Oen #Duo #Tri #Qor #Pen #Sex #Seb #Okt #Nen #Dek #Dekoen #Dekduo #Dektri #Dekqor/Deqor #Dekpen #Deksex/Dexex #Dekseb/Dexeb #Dekokt #Deknen #Duodek Pronouns Nouns Note also that the genitive case acts as an ablative case. Normal Declension: ...or ending in a ...or ending in o ...or ending in u ...or ending in x *Aer - air *Ager - farm *Aqa - water *Arbor - tree *Ark - bow *Arx - Fortress (Pl. arkes) *Bakul - Staff/Stick *Bov - cow *Divisio - division *Dom - house *Drakon - dragon *Dux - duke (Pl. dukes) *Elips - ellipse *Equ - horse *Flam - fire *Flor - flower *Fulgur - lightning *Fung - mushroom *Glaki - ice *Grip - griffon *Homo - man *Internêt - internet (Das anglae fuem kapto) *Kael - sky *Kafe - Coffee *Kan - dog *Kât - cat *Kom - hair *Komputor - (From the verb komput - to compute) *Lakt - milk *Lava - lava/magma *Liber - book *Lux - light (Pl. lukes) *Luna - moon *Man - hand *Moxadia - Mochadia *Nam - name *Nebula - cloud *Nix - snow (Pl. nives) *Or - mouth *Orbît - orbit *Os - bone *Ov - sheep *Ovo - egg *Ped - foot *Pluvia - rain *Port - port *Rokêt - rocket *Rex - king (Pl. reges) *Sagit - arrow *Serpent - snake *Sol - sun *Te - tea *Taur - bull *Tekst - text *Telefon - telephone *Tera - earth *Tur - tower *Khasm - hole Months Time is written DMY, e.g.: "1 Ment Apolini 2000", or more briefly "1 APO 2000". *Des - day *Ment - month *Ano - year *East - Oriatio *West - Okidatio *North - Nord *South - Sud Ment... #Apolini #Kereri #Veneri #Terae #Neptuni #Venti #Marti #Plutoni #Vulkani #Iovi #Lunae #Soli #Parvi (The little month) Seasons: (Sasio) #Satio (From the verb S, to sow. Yes, 's' is a word.) #Messatio (From the verb Mess, to harvest) #Inundatio (From the verb Inund, to flood) Adjectives Adjectives end in i. Comparative is formed by adding -ori, (e.g. boniori), superlative by -ssimi (e.g. bonissimi). Adverbs are formed by simply putting the word 'u' before an adjective. *Boni - good *Forti - strong *Magni - great 12 Core Colors: *Rubri - red *Orangi - orange *Flavi - yellow *Verdi - green *Kaeruli - blue *Purpuri - purple *Blanki - white *Gri - grey *Nixri - black *Bruni - brown *Beizhi - beige *Rozi - pink Verbs Note: In the verbs, present participles are the same as the gerunds. *To be: Thus,'' "My name is John"'' is "Mei nam est Jon" *To love: (A very typical conjugation) Thus,'' "I love you"'' is "Ik amo te", "My love for you is strong" - "Mei amatio tei est forti" *To kill/die (sorry for confusion): Thus,'' "Kill the horses"'' is "Morte eqoen", but "You died" is "Tu fues mortos". AKA "You was die" List *To administrate: administr *To acceletate - akelero *To love/like: am *To walk: ambul *To war: beliger *To decelerate - dekelero *To draw: design *To destroy: destru *To speak/talk/say: dik *To give: don *To erect: erig *To make: fak *To fly: flug *To teach: instru *To go: it *To take: kapt *To construct: konstru *To run: kur *To launch: lanc *To read: leg *To light: lumin *To eat: manduk *Guess: masturb *To moderate: moder *To kill/die: mort *To swim/sail: nav *To fall: okid *To rise: ori *To pass: pass *To paint: pint *To be able to: pot *To procrastiate: prokrastin *To philosophize: prot *To reddit: redît *To rule: regn *To simplify: simplifik *To write: skrib *To know: ski *To weave: text *To calculate: xalkul *A male actor: Infinitiveator *A female actor: Infinitiveatriks *A male actor: ending in tor To do *Add optative mood? Category:Language Category:Conlang